leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vitios/Miytas, the Skykeeper
''READ THIS This is a champion a friend of mine designed, from the icons to the name. I take no credit, and cannot answer any questions about it. The designer of this champion has yet to supply me with precise numbers for the abilities, unfortunately. All ability names and descriptions were copy-pasted directly from the original concept, so don't blame me for any errors. If you find something truley incomprehensible, I'll notify the designer and ask for clarification. 'Miytas, the Skykeeper''' is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Miytas releases a powerful wave of air in a wide cone, doing magic damage to and knocking back all enemies struck. Basic attacks lower the cooldown of this ability by 1 second. If Unrelenting Tempest strikes a target, the next Unrelenting Tempest within 5 seconds will have increased damage. This effect can stack 5 times. |leveling= |cooldown=8 |cost= |costtype= |range= }} The deep clash of thunder echos outward in a cone, fearing struck enemies for 1 second, causing them to flee from Miytas. If Thundercall strikes an enemy champion, Miytas may cast Etherrift once within the nex 3 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 |cost= |costtype= }} The chaos of an unleashed lightning storm resonates outward in a line, showering the land with electricity. The storm travels directly outward from Miytas to the target location, launching 4 lightning bolts that are equally distributed along its path. Enemies that are struck by the bolts are dealt magic damage. If a crowd-controlled enemy is struck by this ability, they will take increased damage and the duration of the crowd-control will be increased by 1 second. |leveling= |cooldown=No cooldown |cost= |costtype= }} }} Miytas invokes the power of Mjolnir to form a mighty gale wind that propels Miytas forward. Upon reaching the end of it's path, the gale explodes around Miytas, providing a damage absorbing shield as well as knocking back all nearby enemies. If Windsurge strikes an enemy champion, Miytas may cast Voltaic Arc within the next 1.5 seconds. The cooldown of this ability is refreshed if Miytas kills an enemy champion. |leveling= |range= |cooldown=20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 |cost= |costtype= }} Mjolnir releases a massive burst of electric energy into the target, causing immense magic damage, as well as a short stun. |leveling= |range= |cooldown= 10 |cost= |costtype= }} }} Miytas channels the force of storms to tear apart the fields of justice. This ability splits the map into 4 pieces over 3 seconds. Miytas may choose which direction the dividing lines face. However, each diving line must intersect the other, and both must touch Miytas. No units may not cross from one piece of the map to the other until the effects of this ability are completely over. After the division is complete, the entire map is revealed to both teams. Miytas may then cast Skyhammer one time within the next 2 seconds. Regardless of whether Skyhammer is cast or not, Stormrend will finish after 2 seconds, repairing the map. Any interruption of the channel will completely end this ability. |description2= |leveling2= |cooldown= 220 / 200 / 180 |cost= |costtype= }} Miytas calls down a powerful bolt of lightning to smite an enemy champion, causing the targeted champion to receive massive amounts of magic damage over 1.5 seconds. After all damage has been dealt, the target is stunned. If Skyhammer kills the struck enemy and Stormrend is still active, the duration of Stormrend will be increased by 2 seconds. |description2= |leveling2= |cooldown= No cooldown |cost= |costtype= }} }} Notes and Explanations Category:Custom champions